


What Happens At Summer Camp...

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, almost beej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Magnus and Brad have a quickie after their adventures together





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, THIS HAPPENED 
> 
>  
> 
> i refuse to be stopped

“Is this weird?” Magnus pulls away from Brad, hands still gripping his hips tightly.

 

“Well Magnus, it's not… not weird? Do you think this is weird?” Brad is still pressing kisses to his neck, and nuzzles into his beard. Magnus groans, and pulls Brad’s hips against his own.

 

“N-No... I'm just… what if someone catches us?” Magnus vaguely gestures around the dimly lit supply closet located in the activities center of Camp Goodfriend.

 

“I don't mind. Do you?” Brad rolls his hips, his cock heavy against Magnus’ thigh.

 

“Gods, no.” Magnus surges his lips back onto Brad’s, whining between each breath. His hands find their way to his ass, cupping the well-formed muscle in his large hands. Brad’s breath hitches, and he ruts against Magnus again.

 

“I want this, Magnus. I want  _ you _ , Magnus...” Brad is halfway to keening, still keeping his voice down lest someone hear them. His arms are wrapped around Magnus’ neck, practically riding his thigh. Magnus takes the initiative and makes quick work of their shorts, hissing as he gripped their cocks together.

 

“Sss, better with lube” Brad whines, the heat mixing between them too much for him to really care. Magnus grumbles a bit too loudly and bending down (Brad DEFINITELY checking out his ass, yes sir) reaches into his cargo shorts, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

 

“Ben was just handing this stuff out, can you believe it? I- mmfh!” Brad has leeched onto Magnus again, peppering kisses down the hair on his chest. 

 

“I've wanted this Magnus, I didn't request to be on your team for nothing, you know,” His hands are caressing his thick thighs, hot lips ghosting over his cock. “I've been interested in you for, well, quite a while now.” Brad nuzzles against Magnus’ length, breathing him in. Magnus groans deeply, sending vibrations down to where Brad is mouthing at him.

 

“H-How do you want to do this?” Magnus can't stop staring, Brad pressing long kisses to his dick. The fucking HR guy is almost blowing him in the damn supply closet, and Magnus can't help but wonder what it's like with his orc ass high in the air, pounding into him without yield. That thought settles Magnus’ own question for himself, and he pulls Brad up by his ponytail to meet him face to face again.

 

“Well hello there, Magnus.” Brad is smirking at him and Magnus wants to roll his eyes, but instead wraps an arm around his back and kisses him hard. Brad has a leg hooked around Magnus, rubbing his cock against Magnus’ own. They fall into a few minutes of that, just rubbing against each other's stomachs, and Magnus remembers the lubricant he grabbed. He messily pours some on the both of them, eyes rolling back as Brad’s hand grabs the two of them together. 

 

Neither of them last very long, Brad coming first with a quiet shout into Magnus’ mouth, and Magnus following soon after, hands tangled in Brad’s hair. They stand there, panting, and it's Brad who firsts collects himself and pulls up his pants.

 

“Come on Magnus, people are going to wonder why we missed dinner.” Brad helps Magnus with his own pants, the fighter too blissed out to do it on his own. It takes a few more minutes but Magnus, still tenderly holding Brad, finally regains his composure.

  
“They're all going off to the live show soon, why not let them wonder?” 


End file.
